The market is replete with electronic equipment to which peripheral equipment is connected for cooperative action. The personal computer is one example of equipment to which peripheral equipment such as a FAX/modem and a LABEL scanner are connected for communication purposes. Another example is the television set to which a video cassette recorder (VCR) is connected; another, a stereo system. A tape drive, which might be connected to any of the above hosts, is a particularly familiar peripheral. Each piece of peripheral equipment is connected separately to an in-the-wall socket for power, as well as to the host, leading to a tangle of cords characteristic of any PC installation, stereo system or video system.
The peripherals often require different voltage levels for operation. Thus, five volt, nine volt, and 12 volt requirements are not uncommon. Consequently, not only are the power cords common but they typically also require transformers. The transformers, in turn, not only further complicate the tangle of cords, but they also are expensive and not entirely reliable. Most individuals with systems of this type often find themselves complaining about the mess of wires providing further impetus for the significant effort now being expended to develop wireless communication links between components. But still the tangle of power cords and transformers remains.